TACO MEATNESS!
by guitar27girl
Summary: I didn't know that Catherine and Grissom were head hunters... GC


It was an excruciating Las Vegas day. The CSI lab was scorched with three new cases, and quarrels were common in the warm weather. Catherine was on her last nerve today, having just had a quarrel with Sara Sidle only minutes before. Catherine Willows was sitting in the break room, with pieces of a large cardboard refrigerator box hiding part of the plastic countertop so nobody could see what she was up to. Catherine was hunched over it, working intently on something…

Greg Sanders walked into the break room, searching for his 'Special Blend' Coffee. He wandered over to Catherine, interested in what she was so intently working on. "Hey Cath, what 'cha working on?" Greg asked innocently.

The blonde CSI just grumbled at her co-worker, not stopping to even look at what was going on around her. Greg got bored, and left to work on his assignments. He passed by Gil Grissom's office, and saw Sara Sidle complaining to Grissom, as usual. But today was different. Something was unusual in her tone. Greg stopped to listen to what was going on inside the office, making sure he was out of sight. He only overheard certain parts of the conversation: "…but you know how much I hate her… going overboard with whenever I make a mistake... worse than Greg at blackmailing… you know it's illegal…"

Greg scoffed at what he heard, and he walked to the lab, embarrassed by what he had overheard.

Catherine was almost finished with her project – hard-shelled Mexican Tacos, with extra enchilada sauce! She had made about fourteen Tacos, even though she wasn't hungry. She had another plan for this spicy dish. Cath placed the Tacos on a rectangular silver tea dish, and meandered out of the room, with a smirk grin on her face. She stopped just outside of Grissom's office.

Grissom heard three loud knocks on his office door. He looked at his watch. "Right on time, Cath" he whispered under his breath. He walked to the door, and he opened it. Catherine Willows walked into the door, and Grissom closed the door behind her, and sat down.

Catherine offered a Taco to Grissom, and he replied with a yes, accompanied by a childish grin. He held the Taco in his hand, not yet taking a bite. Catherine then turned to Sara. "I'm sorry, Sara, I'm being ever so rude. Would you like a Taco? I made them just for you!" Cath said in an Old English accent.

"Just for me…?" replied a reluctant Sara Sidle. "Sure, why not…"

Catherine smiled with her mouth and glared with her eyes at her fellow CSI. "HAVE THEM ALL, SARA!" She grabbed a Taco and pushed the tray towards Sara. "Whoopsies, it just slipped, I'm so sorry!" Cath stated sarcastically. She pushed the tray towards Sidle's stomach and wiped the tray all over Sara Sidle's clothes. "I'm soooo clumsy!"

Sara ran out of the office, shrieking at the top of her lungs, and heading for the nearest Tahoe. She was closely followed by Grissom and Catherine, still chucking Tacos at Sara as she ran from her employers. Gil and Cath were chanting war cries and running with a strange, step-to-step dance that resembled ancient warrior head-hunters.

Their cries of, "OOO, WAH-CHA-KA-BA! OOO, WAH-CHA-KA-BA!" followed Sara all the way to the CSI parking lot. Sara hurriedly opened the door of the nearest Tahoe, and climbed inside. When she sat down she heard a crunch, followed by a loud 'squish'. She felt her rear with her hand to see what she had sat on, and then she looked at her hand. She had sat on a pile of Catherine's Tacos! She looked around at the rest of the car's interior, and it was completely covered in Tacos. She turned on the car's engine and rushed out of the parking lot.

Sara Sidle looked into her rear view mirror, and saw the unthinkable! She saw a 5'11" man with graying hair and a 40-ish year old blonde woman chasing her car. In their hands? TACOS! MORE TACOS! Sara floored the gas pedal, and sped away. She reached her home and ran out of the car. She bolted all of the doors, closed all of the windows, and hid beneath a quilt on her bedroom floor. "Tacos… Tacos…" she murmured under her breath. Sara's eyes were wide with fear.

Sara woke up in the lab. She was still wrapped in the quilt, shaking in fear. She glanced around the room with blood-shot eyes that were as wide as balloons. Sara heard three knocks on the door… she watched the handle twist slowly open… she saw Grissom walk slowly into the door.

"Sara, are you alright? You went running into the lab, and then just… dropped asleep!"

_Tacos… Tacos… Tacos…_ Sara thought. The thoughts pounded in her mind like a loose mallet.

"Are you hungry or something? Catherine just made some Tacos-"

---

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story was made from the mind of Mari Peterson, and was assisted by Adrianna Leiren (Adrianna22). Neither of us own CSI or any of its characters.

Another AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story was based on actual events, but instead of a Taco it was inspired by a few Kosher Dill pickles, so let there be no confusion!

Another, another AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Don't ask!_


End file.
